Redemption
by ellis.isle.1999
Summary: It has always been unanimously agreed upon that Lord Voldemort was the one responsible for the deaths of Lily and James Potter. But what if that wasn't the case? Harry embarks on the journey to find his own identity, the perpetual need for the truth,and never ending quest for more knowledge. Throughout his adventure will harry ever even have time for love? Check inside for details!


*A/N Hey everyone?! Um I wanted to finally contribute to the fan-fiction community after years of just reading fan-fiction, I have finally decided to try and write a story myself. And HOLY SH*T THIS IS REALLY HARD, to all the authors you remarkable, extraordinary, magnificent people, you all have my eternal respect and gratitude. That being said this is my first ever fan-fiction so I would appreciate some constructive criticism. Also I don't have a beta but I'm trying really hard so that's all that counts right? hehe…well yeah constructive criticism really welcome, this took a lot of self-confidence to post out of my already really low self-esteem so I don't think I can really handle flamers and haters of the sort yet.

Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**WARNING:** This story will be an experiment for me, where the main shipping will be Tom/Harry or LV/Harry. I'm not too sure about the other pairings yet since I wanted to focus on one ship, but I will take request/recommendation for future pairing. I'm not sure if there will be any smut or slash since I haven't exactly written anything like that before, but I'll cross that bridge when the time is right.

Well on with the story then!

**Prologue**

The street was eerily quiet. Not a sound could be heard except for the hollow whistling of the wind blowing through the smoldering branches of dead trees. The sputtering and crackling of the still unextinguished sparks went unnoticed, accompanied with the tension in air. The smell of burnt flesh permeated around, with the ground shaking faintly. The noiseless neighborhood once full of life lay hidden below the ruins and rubble.

Albus had just stepped into the wreckage of Godric Hollow. All around him the smoldering remains of dead witches and wizards sizzled. Albus having not expected the muggles to attack for many years to come, lay stumped as he looked around suspiciously. After all, tonight was the night. The night where Tom would come for the Boy as destiny had so fortunately foretold. Albus walked along the pavement where only yesterday he had been speaking with Lily and James Potter. Reminiscing brought tears to his wise eyes. The usual twinkle having been suppressed in lose. Harry had yet too truly live, yet was lost before even the age of two!

Albus thought, " Ah I always envisioned that the prophesy would be fulfilled later on in boy's life. Not on the night that Tom would mark the boy of course," turning slowly he decided to approach the ashes that had once been the Potters home.

Sighing dreadfully, Albus walked through the front door just for traditions sake though the walls weren't even erect. Making his way into the little cottage, once bustling with enthusiasm and delight was dead silent. Feeling guilt creep into his veins, Albus slowly closed his eyes, repeating the mantra that he had been chanting in his head ever since Gellert's imprisonment; "For Greater Good". He rationalized with himself that the death of a single baby boy was worth the heartache. The wizarding world was invaluable. Tom was an evil that could not remain, the evils brought on would ruin Albus' perfect world.

Yes, he rationed, "If this babe's life rids us of this evil, then it would all be worth it. The Light must remain victorious. It may be depressing, but it was necessary for the war." Promising to himself as he walked into the space which had once been the Potter living room he smiled sadly. This boy shall be remembered. The martyr for the Light, forever to be remembered and respected. This babe's story would be famous, no wizarding child wouldn't have heard his name and any parent not willing to share his story would just be plain incompetent. The child no, The Chosen-one, would be the sacrifice the Light required for the peace and prosperity of generations to come.

Suddenly though the chilling air a wail sounded from the only intact portion of the house startling Albus out of his thoughts. Albus made his way upstairs to what must have once been the babe's nursery. He gently turned the door knob not wanting to put his hopes on the impossible. The wail had been muffled, echoing through the empty damaged home. It had sounded more like a wounded animal than anything at all human, but in all reality Albus wondered what he could lose. Gently stepping into the nursery, Albus gave a sharp intake of breath as he gasped with surprise. A blue semi-opaque sphere surrounded the baby's crib. What had surprised Albus was the young man draped in expensive black robes. Slumped over the child, to Albus' astonishment, was the Dark lord himself. Instinctively, Albus went to draw his wand. The Dark Lord gently turned around almost as if he were in pain. Albus immediately scoffed at the notion, Tom no longer had any feeling, pain obviously included.

Tom turned around to look at Albus, crimson eyes alert yet weary from maintaining the shield. Looking back at the boy who still clutched on his robes, Tom smiled sadly. The blue sphere disappeared suddenly as he felt himself beginning to crumble. Gently he clasped the babe's hands as he tucked his precious locket around the boy's neck. The boy immediately stopped crying, staring with wide brilliantly green eyes at the man above him adoringly. Tom gave one last lingering look at the child in front of himself, his vision dimming as the world spun black around him. Leaving behind a babe with tear tracks along his face and tiny fist clenched tightly on the now empty robes.

Albus himself was surprised to even see the young man, he had expected to have felt the trembles and would have just apparted as far as humanly possible. Slytherins prioritized self-preservation above all else correct? But yet the dark lord had put himself in danger to protect a child from muggles. Albus just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around this. He made his way cautiously towards babe. Standing above the crib he looked on at the beautiful baby boy wrapped in a soft plaid green and white blanket covering his body from the neck down. Had he gotten over his shock he Albus would have checked the baby over, as he would have seen the beautiful locket worn on the baby's neck, but just seeing the lightening shaped cursed scar bleeding profusely brought Albus to tears. Gently caressing the scar, he knew that the boy was marked. The prophecy was already set in motion. Tom would fall. The Light would be victorious. He still had time to train and guide the babe into the light. The boy would be famous, not a single witch or wizard would not have heard his name. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the boy who vanquished the dark lord at the age of one had given him something so invaluable, Albus felt he would forever be indebted to the boy. He had brought the Light precious precious time. Gently cradling the savior of the Wizarding world, Albus pressed the babe close to his chest and apparted straight away to the Dursely's. Albus thought thankfully about how his magnificent design for the babe's future was, dare he even think it still underway.


End file.
